


To Run

by Selnyam



Category: Changeling: The Lost
Genre: Cages, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: The tale of Oren Quickleap, member of the Spring Court, and messenger to the freehold in my Changeling world





	To Run

He ran.  
Oren let out a shout of joy as he leapt from the rooftop. It was only a few feet to the roof next door and he shifted the bag he was carrying as he landed, rotating it around his body as he rolled to protect its contents. He was up on his feet in a single motion, not even slowing down as his feet hit the ground. To anyone watching, if they could see 4 stories up, it would look like a young dark skinned man sprinting barefoot across the buildings. Thankfully that’s how the magic worked, and none would see the hooves clopping across the roof.  
If someone could see through the magic, they would see what Oren really was. Furry goat like legs stuck out from shorts, with a short goat like tail poking from the top. Above the waist it would seem almost human, if not for the furry pointed ears and the short black horns rising from the forehead. A fan of Greek Mythology might call him a faun.  
Oren ran.  
Coming to the edge of the building he turned and hopped backwards, grabbing the edge of the building as he fell. His hooves found easy purchase as he used windowsills, cracks, and piping to clamber down the side. He paused for a few moments, pulling a water bottle from a closed pocket and taking a quick sip. A glance at his watch told him he had plenty of time to get the package to its destination. Sliding the bottle back into the pocket he stepped from the alleyway onto the sidewalk.  
It was just afternoon and thankfully the street wasn’t very crowded. He started down the street towards the old theater, but paused in front of a store window. The windows had bars over them and for a moment he saw himself in a cage again. He felt his breath catch and it seemed darker.  
He was back in the cage. Strange, unfathomable shapes would come and look at him. Some would poke at him with sticks and sharp things. Some would throw things. Some would grab at him. He did not know how long he had been in the cage, a pet to be ogled. He only knew of the feeding schedule, the pain of the whips, and the cramped cage he barely had room to stand in, or pace in small circles.  
Time passed, and he was stared at, poked and prodded. He slowly began to form a plan. The Keepers had been good at cleaning his cage early on. However now it would sometimes be a few days between cleanings. This would be his escape. He payed close attention to the things thrown at him, until a small sharp piece of metal hit him. This he grabbed and stored in the gap between his manacles and skin. It poked and hurt, but he had plans.  
It was only a few more weeks, if this strange alien place had weeks, but he eventually got another bit of metal. When night had fallen, and he was allowed rest, a drape tossed over his cage and the visitors long gone that he started to work. First was his feet, using the bits of metal to struggle and pick at the lock. It took all night, but he managed to click them open. Too much time had passed, so he closed it again around his ankle, his tools hidden once more. His spirits were lifted though. He could be free. He could be patient.  
So it went for a few more nights, until he was sure he could do it. His practice with the locks allowed him to free his legs, his neck, and the his arms. Finally he was able to work the lock on the cage itself. It popped open, he stepped out. Then, Oren ran. He ran like the wind, and the strange alien things did notice he was gone until long after he had vanished into the trees.  
He cleared his head. He was free. He was back in the mortal world. He would never be contained again. He shouted with joy, just being alive. So he ran.


End file.
